Two Lovers Come Back
This the fourth Chapter of Fanfiction Chapter from Solonor1987 characters Maddie Schimdt Marceline Nivans Jeanne Fitzgerald Ruby Cooper Bunnito Rabbit Chip Chikerz Chippy Chickers Foxenna Foxerton Bent Tortoise Carmenella Sandiego Dhaosia Dhaosion Johnny Bike Jack Bike Dirk Jones Florian Scout Cassandra Davis Helena Hopper Calliope Nivans (Cameo) Blake Demo Warius Bros (Cameo) Monia Treasure (Cameo) Candy Shokora (Cameo) Terramisu Story The story goes when the students are prepared party for new comer, the girls tries to be beautiful for the event and the guys too. Maddie:What should i wear for the new comers party, hum marcy. Marcy; What. Maddie: Oh you still find out how to make Ruby and Bunnito back togheters right. Marcy: Yeah and the school still blame me for what happen. Maddie: Don't worry it will be arranged. Marcy: If you say so. During the party Ruby see Bunnito and gasp before walk away to Bunnito dismay, Marcy see her sister talking to Warius Monia and Candy, Waluigen was not at the party because she was sick., but see a other girl come with the four other new comers, so they introduced themselves after the music stop. Terramisu; I am Terramisu, daughter of Terrormisu, and my mother was one of the antagonist of Warius father game. Dhaosia:I am Dhaosia, daughter of Dhaos from Tales of Phantasia. Dhaosion: I am Dhaosion, brother of dhaosia and youngest son of Dhaos in Tales of Phantasia. Johnny: I am Johnny Bike, son of the protagonist in Paper Boy, and i am the twin of jack. Jack: i am Jack Bike, son of the protagonist in Paper Boy, i am the twin of Johnny. Principal Mario bros: Make them a aplause and welcome them in game High. When the music finally back on, the students continue to dance, so Jeanne tries to talk to florian. Jeanne: Hi florian. Florian: hi jeanne, so you having a great time. Jeanne: yeah since you're there, i love you. Florian: What?. Jeanne: heu i think i should tell you something, i l... Cassandra; Florian (Kiss) Florian: oh Cassandra hi. Jeanne: ... Florian: oh yeah, jeanne it is my girlfriend Cassandra. Cassandra: Nice to meet you. Jeanne: Me too (sigh), (whisper) Damned. Florian: I think we should go dance. Cassandra: yeah of course. Jeanne look Florian and his girlfriends walk away, when Helena, carmenella, Bent, Dhaosia,John and Jack approached the table, to see Jeanne was sad. Helena: Boys hein. Jeanne; Is not the time helena. Carmenella: On come on Jeanne you know it will not work out. Bent: Well maybe she will find someone else. Carmenella: and who she go to find. Bent: I do not know. John: Well , maybe she can found someone already. Jack:who? John: Well i see her and... Dhaosia: come on don't you think she really like you at first sight. Jeanne: Why do i can,t like him. Jack: Well, i say something dhaosia., you look beautiful iby the way. Dhaosia: What, get lost never in a thousand year. Bent: Wow that was rude. Jack: Exactly girl i do like. Dhaosia: I heard that, i said never in a thousand years. Soon after Chippy,Chip, Foxena, Blake and Dirk came, they also wanted to talk just after Dhaosia walk away in disgust. Chippy:Well Blake do you know how much party cost. Blake: Well not really no one know. Foxena; I told you. Chippy: Hey, don't yoou see i tried to flirt with him. Foxena do you think i tried to do too. Blake: what. Dirk: Hum ladies knock it off. Chippy: But.. Foxena: but.. Dirk: Enough. Chippy: All right. Foxena: okay. Blake: Thank you. Chippy: well look who,s here. Jeanne; i can say a lot for you. Chip: Well Hele, hum how was summer. Dirk: what, i can't believe it was all you said. Chip: Sorry. Helena: it was fine thanks a lot. Chip: You're welcome. Helena: Boys, we never know what they want. A student tried to talk to know what music should be play, when Ruby appear and talk. Ruby:Can i say something, Bunnito i know days has been rough, but i want you to know my hero is you. Bunnito: (sigh of love). Calliope: But how can you be a protagonist, and date Bunnito. Ruby: I don't know, but i am sure of one thing, that he's more important then my status of protagonist. Ruby, walk off the stage and hug Bunnito. Marcy: Ruby. Ruby: marcy, i know its strange. Marcy: I know, but you're my friend, i want to let you know i will be in you're side. Ruby: Thanks Marcy. The party is finally over, and the students return to their dorms, when Ruby and Bunnito hugged Each other. The end of the episode. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction